Terror
by sixtean
Summary: [CHAPTERED] Ketika cinta yang berlebihan malah membuatnya merasa terancam. / Suho—Lay ; SuLay ; All EXO Members / BoyxBoy.


**Title: Terror**

**Cast: Zhang Yixing, Kim Joonmyeon, Wu Yifan, All EXO Members**

**Note: Ini Fanfic pertamaku jadi masih amatiran ;; enjoy my first fanfic guys! and don't forget to Review.**

Untuk beberapa saat Kris terdiam. Mencoba memahami apa yang baru saja dibacanya. Namun tak berapa lama, ia hanya mampu menggelengkan kepalanya. Sementara kesebelas teman satu grupnya yang lain hanya bisa menatap dengan berbagai pertanyaan di otak masing2.

"Bagaimana? Apa surat yang kau baca barusan berisi sesuatu hal yang mengancam keselamatan Yixing?" lelaki bernama Minseok menepuk pundak Kris mencoba mengembalikan kesadaran Kris.

"Tidak hyung. Tapi sepertinya sang pengirim surat tersebut terlalu terobsesi untuk memiliki Yixing." terang Kris. Kali ini ia memijat pelipisnya menandakan dia terlalu frustasi dengan masalah yang sedang dihadapinya. Ah bukan. Tapi masalah yang dihadapi 'mereka'.

Mereka adalah boygrup bernamakan Exo. Siapa yang tidak mengenal mereka. 12 lelaki tampan bertalenta dengan berbagai lagu hits yang selalu berhasil memperoleh simpatik masyarakat. Tapi siapa yang tau dibalik ketenaran yang selama ini mereka peroleh, ada ancaman dibalik itu semua. Contohnya sekarang. Sudah sejak sebulan-atau lebih tepatnya sebulan setengah-yang lalu, salah satu anggota mereka, Zhang Yixing atau yang lebih dikenal dengan nama panggung Lay, mendapatkan surat teror gila dari salah satu penggemarnya.

Awalnya mereka menganggap surat tersebut hanya surat iseng yang dikirimkan penggemar Yixing. Namun, esoknya mereka menerima surat yang mirip seperti surat pertama. Hanya isi dari surat tersebut yang berbeda. Begitupun hari-hari selanjutnya. Surat tersebut tidak pernah absen seharipun dari kotak surat di dorm mereka. Isi dari surat tersebut selalu menunjukan sisi agresif sang pengirim agar dia dapat memiliki Yixing, seperti yang dikatakan Kris.

Terkadang, mereka terutama Yixing sudah lelah dengan teror ini. Tapi inilah resiko terjun ke dunia hiburan. Mereka harus bisa sabar dalam menghadapi fans-fans mereka. Termasuk fans yang agresif.

"Bisakah kau bacakan apa yang ditulis kali ini oleh sang pengirim?" ucap Chanyeol. Nampaknya dia sangat penasaran.

"Ehm. '_aku mencintaimu dan tak akan pernah membiarkanmu lepas dari pengawasanku. Jika aku harus membunuh manusia2 yang selalu mengganggumu agar kau mau menjadi milikku, akan kulakukan. Apapun agar kau dan aku dapat bersama._' kurang lebih seperti itu."

"Fans yang bodoh. Tak sadarkah dia bahwa dirinya sendiri yang menggangu Yixing?" umpat Luhan. Terlihat sekali dia sudah muak dengan teror ini. Seketika suasana dorm menjadi ribut menanggapi perkataan Luhan.

"Sudah. Jangan ribut. Bagaimana kalau kita menelurusi siapa peneror ini?" ucap Joonmyeon menenangkan seluruh membernya.

"maksudmu kita akan berkerja dengan susah payah hanya untuk mengungkap siapa peneror Yixing? Dirimu sudah tidak waras Kim Joonmyeon. Sebagai leader harusnya kau tau kalau jadwal kita sedang sangat padat. Bagaimana bisa kita meluangkan waktu untuk hal bodoh semacam itu?!" Gemertak Jongin. Betapa lelahnya dia dengan semua ini. Cukup. Dia tak mau masalah ini malah menimpa anggota lainnya.

"JAGA UCAPANMU KIM JONGIN. KITA INI KELUARGA. BAGAIMANA BISA KAU BICARA SEPERTI ITU DISAAT SALAH SATU DIANTARA KITA MENDAPATKAN TEROR MISTERIUS?!" teriak Joonmyeon. Marah. Wajahnya merah, tidak menunjukan wajah seorang guardian angel sedikitpun. Bagaimana bisa jongin-atau yang biasa kita kenal dengan kai- berkata seperti itu, pikirnya.

"HARUSNYA AKU YANG BERTANYA PADAMU JOONMYEON HYUNG. KALAU SAJA KAU MENYURUH KITA UNTUK MENGUNGKAP PELAKU TEROR INI, ITU SAMA SAJA SEPERTI MENYURUH KITA MASUK KE KANDANG SINGA YANG KELAPARAN BUKAN? SEWAKTU-WAKTU KITA BISA MENJADI KORBANNYA HANYA KARENA TEROR YANG DITERIMA ZHANG YIXING MU ITU."

BRAK

Yixing memukul meja diruangan tersebut dengan sangat keras. Bodohnya, ia memukul meja kaca sehingga meja tersebut pecah. Seketika bau anyir menyeruak karena darah yang mengalir dengan cukup deras dari tangan Yixing. Tak lupa dengan serpihan-serpihan kaca yang menempel di telapak tangannya.

"Cukup dan tolong dengarkan sebentar saja. Joonmyeon hyung, bukannya aku ingin menolak bantuan, tapi benar yang diucapkan Jongin. Keselamatan sebelas orang lebih berharga daripada satu orang aja. Jadi, lebih baik kalian lupakan masalah ini dan anggap saja kalian tidak tahu apa-apa. Percayalah pasti si peneror akan segera menghentikan aksinya. Lagipula, ia tidak pernah menyakitiku secara fisik, bukan? Oh ya, untuk Jongin, terimah kasih sudah mengkhawatirkan seluruh member tapi ya mungkin kau tidak begitu mengkhawatirkanku, haha." Yixing tertawa-lebih tepatnya menyindir- sambil memasang wajah tanpa ekspresi. Sekarang hidupnya sudah dipermainkan oleh sang peneror. Bahkan, anggota grupnya nyaris bertengkar hanya untuk masalah ini. Demi tuhan, Yixing sangat lelah. Ia ingin sekali merobek kertas kontraknya, dan kembali menjadi Zhang Yixing yang dulu. Yang bebas untuk melakukan apapun tanpa ada yang melarangnya.

"HEY HYUNG-argh aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu kawan. Ayolah Yixing hyung, kenapa tiba-tiba kau kehilangan semangat seperti i-AH tuhan aku semakin tidak paham" racau Jongin setelah mendengar tanggapan Yixing. Oh lebih tepatnya tanggapan atas pertengkarannya dengan Joonmyeon.

Sementara itu, nampaknya Yixing benar-benar tidak memperdulikan luka yang terdapat pada tanganya setelah tadi ia sukses memecahkan-atau meretakkan- meja kaca di ruang tengah dorm. Ia melenggang memasuki kamarnya. Membanting pintu yang tidak bersalah itu dengan sangat keras.

Ruangan menjadi hening. Semua terdiam dan berpikir dengan sangat keras. Beberapa menatap pintu kamar yang baru saja Yixing banting. Tak ada satupun yang berniat memberikan tanggapan lagi, atau mungkin mencairkan suasana. Mereka masing terkejut-sangat terkejut-melihat reaksi Yixing. Semuanya juga tau, dancing machine exo m tersebut pasti resah. Siapa yang tidak resah jika mendapatkan teror? Apalagi jika teror tersebut dari sasaeng fans.

Cukup lama mereka berpikir, satu persatu mulai meninggalkan ruangan itu dan menjalani aktifitas seperti biasa. Meskipun otak mereka masih dipenuhi dengan rentetan kejadian yang baru saja terjadi. Perlahan tapi pasti, di ruangan tersebut tinggal menyisakan Kris dan Joonmyeon. Dua orang yang seluruh member tau, bahwa mereka yang sangat menyayangi Yixing. Dan Yixing lebih sering menanggapi perhatian Kris dibandingkan Joonmyeon.

"Joonmyeon terlalu kaku, dan ia lebih cocok untuk menjadi ayah dibandingkan kekasih," jawaban yang selalu Yixing berikan jika ada yang bertanya alasannya kurang menanggapi perhatian Joonmyeon.

나 으르렁 으르렁 으르렁 대

Ponsel Yixing berbunyi menandakan ada panggilan masuk. Ia segera memasukkan kode ponselnya, khawatir jika panggilan ini penting. Namun tangannya langsung bergetar melihat nama yang tertera di layar ponselnya. Private number. Sial. Ingin sekali rasanya ia mengdiamkan panggilan tersebut. Tapi ada kemungkinan juga panggilan itu dari manager mereka. Dengan ragu, ia menggeser ikon 'jawab' dan meletakan ponselnya tepat dikuping sebelah kanan. Mencoba berkata dengan lirih agar sang penelpon tidak dapat mendengarnya.

"Y-yeoboseyo?"

**TBC**


End file.
